fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Fandom Customers Tournament 2017
Hi everyone! Today is the day, after several weeks of rounds and with several Division winners, and great results we can officially announce the winner of Fandom Customers Tournament 2017 and the winner is... Mai, Created by: LuisAngel01 and representing Flipline Fandom. Lets also have a round of applause for the runner up, Åland also created by LuisAngel01 and representing Flipline Fandom. And a round of applause for all to participate in this tournament! That's all of this year, see you on the next edition! Sincerly, Introduction Hi everyone! Welcome to the "Fandom Customers Tournament" that will be held from now on and will feature the special participation of Fan Customers from three different wikias that we plan this tournament, participating wikias are Flipline Fandom headed by me (LuisAngel01), Flipline Fan Customers Wiki led by JK55556 and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki headed by 21EvanED155508, and together we were planned and bringing you this tournament that looks for the best Fan Customer. Each wikia has its representatives and in total there are 32 participating fan customers of diferent users. We will be showing a new round every three days, so watch for the start of each new round.And today we bring the first round of the tournament, so will start with the tournament! Sincerly, Matches Pineapple Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, July 17, 2017 - Thursday, July 20, 2017 * 1A: Milo (by:CoolProDude10986) 7 votes vs. Åland (by:LuisAngel01) 14 votes * 1B: Anita (by:JK55556) 16 votes vs. Amber (by:21EvanED155508) 7 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, July 20, 2017 - Sunday, July 23, 2017 * 2A: Andrei (by:Lorenz Aliah) 16 votes vs. Accent (by:21EvanED155508) 3 votes * 2B: California (by:21EvanED155508) 5 votes vs. Min Ki (by:LuisAngel01) 14 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Saturday, August 12, 2017 - Monday, August 14, 2017 * 3A: Andrei (6 votes) vs. Åland (11 votes) * 3B: Anita (7 votes) vs. Min Ki (10 votes) Division Final DF: Tuesday, August 22, 2017 - Friday, August 25, 2017 * Åland (31 votes) vs. Min Ki (3 votes) Lemon Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, July 29, 2017 - Tuesday, August 1, 2017 * 1A: Robin (by:Lorenz Aliah) 3 votes vs. Elliot (by:Petpower123) 62 votes * 1B: Verona (by:21EvanED155508) 32 votes vs. Jenny (by:PCF Steve4) 33 votes 2A/2B: Tuesday, August 1, 2017 - Friday, August 4, 2017 * 2A: Steve (by:PCF Steve4) 38 votes vs. Luke (by:JK55556) 17 votes * 2B: Jade (by:Jmjl8) 22 votes vs. Suzy (by:21EvanED155508) 39 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, August 16, 2017 - Saturday, August 19, 2017 * 3A: Steve (34 votes) vs. Elliot (19 votes) * 3B: Suzy (25 votes) vs. Jenny (27 votes) Division Final DF: Friday, August 25, 2017 - Monday, August 28, 2017 * Steve (10 votes) vs. Jenny (2 votes) Blueberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Sunday, July 23, 2017 - Wednesday, July 26, 2017 * 1A: Andy (by:PCF Steve4) 16 votes vs. Nolan (by:JK55556) 6 votes * 1B: Savannah (by:Cure Kohaku) 16 votes vs. Lizzy (by:21EvanED155508) 7 votes 2A/2B: Wednesday, July 26, 2017 - Saturday, July 29, 2017 * 2A: Murano (by:21EvanED155508) 13 votes vs. Zdenek Čech (by:LuisAngel01) 20 votes * 2B: Liam (by:21EvanED155508) 12 votes vs. Mo (by:Meandcrazy) 21 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, August 14, 2017 - Wednesday, August 16, 2017 * 3A: Andy (3 votes) vs. Zdenek Čech (15 votes) * 3B: Savannah (13 votes) vs. Mo (7 votes) Division Final DF: Tuesday, August 22, 2017 - Friday, August 25, 2017 * Zdenek Čech (27 votes) vs. Savannah (7 votes) Strawberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Friday, August 4, 2017 - Monday, August 7, 2017 * 1A: Jack (by:JackXxxxxx) 77 votes vs. Gerald (by:Aeronaut59) 35 votes * 1B: Rosa (by:Impala2016Susan) 58 votes vs. Mai (by:LuisAngel01) 59 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, August 10, 2017 - Saturday, August 12, 2017 * 2A: Mason (by:User:Cure Kohaku) 8 votes vs. Sam (by:PCF Steve4) 5 votes * 2B: Chinatsu (by:Laundry Machine) 11 votes vs. Thea (by:21EvanED155508) 3 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Saturday, August 19, 2017 - Tuesday, August 22, 2017 * 3A: Jack (33 votes) vs. Mason (8 votes) * 3B: Chinatsu (21 votes) vs. Mai (23 votes) Division Final DF: Friday, August 25, 2017 - Monday, August 28, 2017 * Jack (3 votes) vs. Mai (9 votes) Semi-Finals SF: Monday, August 28, 2017 - Thursday, August 31, 2017 * SF1: Åland (7 votes) vs. Steve (4 votes) * SF2: Zdenek Čech (2 votes) vs. Mai (8 votes) Grand Final GF: Thursday, August 31, 2017 - Sunday, September 3, 2017 * Åland (4 votes) vs. Mai (9 votes) Gallery Pineapple Division Rounds 1 Pineapple Division Round1a.png Pineapple Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Pineapple Division Round2a.png Pineapple Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Pineapple Division Semi-Finalsa.png Pineapple Division Semi-Finalsb.png Division Finals Pineapple Division Final.png Lemon Division Rounds 1 Lemon Division Round1a.png Lemon Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Lemon Division Round2a.png Lemon Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Lemon Division Semi-Finalsa.png Lemon Division Semi-Finalsb.png Division Finals Lemon Division Final.png Blueberry Division Rounds 1 Blueberry Division Round1a.png Blueberry Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Blueberry Division Round2a.png Blueberry Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Blueberry Division Semi-Finalsa.png Blueberry Division Semi-Finalsb.png Division Finals Blueberry Division Final.png Strawberry Division Rounds 1 Strawberry Division Round1a.png Strawberry Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Strawberry Division Round2a.png Strawberry Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Strawberry Division Semi-Finalsa.png Strawberry Division Semi-Finalsb.png Division Finals Strawberry Division Final.png Semi-Finals Semi-Final A.png Semi-Final B.png Grand Final FCT17 The Grand Final.png Winner Category:Tournaments Category:Inter-Wiki Tournament Category:Fandom Customers Tournament Category:2017 Tournaments